Alli and Clare Go Shopping!
by Secrets Under My Sleeves
Summary: Alli and Clare are going shopping and run into some unwanted visitors! PURE FLUFF! ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey you guys this is my first fanfic rate and review! Smooches_

* * *

"PUH-LEASE Clare!" Allie yelled at me.

"No." I said it bluntly trying not to let Alli get to me.

Alli changing her tactics said "Please, please, please, with sprinkles on top?" She asked batting her eyelashes and jutting her lower lip out.

Uh. Alli was giving me those puppy dog eyes AGAIN!

"Fine but you owe me- BIG TIME" I replied curtly.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" Allie shrieked.

I honestly love Alli to death but that girl REALLY needs to stop squealing.

"Really, Alli, Victoria's Secret? WHY this store?"

"Because Clare, you need to show your new boy toy that yeah I have a purity ring on my finger but that doesn't mean I can't give you some eye candy!" And with that she dragged me into the store.

"But Alli did you really have to go on the 50 percent off sale that just happened to be on a Saturday which means we have a high risk of seeing someone we know here?"

Just the thought of someone seeing me with one of the sleazy outfits Alli was throwing at me churned my stomach.

I was just in the middle of a daydream of actually wearing something like that for Eli when Alli gasped.

"OHMYGOSHCLAREOVERHEREHIDE!" she said it so fast it sounded foreign.

"What th-"I got cut off when she yanked me behind the nearest clothing rack.

"WHAT ALLI!" I screamed whispered.

"ADAM AND DREW ARE HERE!" My faced contorted with shock.

"OH AND ELI!" Alli added. Oh my gosh my face must look like a friggin' tomato!

All I could think about is my armload full of lingerie. If Eli ever saw me like this he would never let me live this down.

Alli motioned me to come forward with her hands. "Can you hear what they are saying?" Alli asked me.

I shook my head and held up my finger silently telling her to be quiet. I only picked up three words of their conversation, Saint, wish and pigs.

What an odd combination I thought. I puzzled a few moments after what they said. Then I put 2 and 2 together.

I sneaked a peak at them. No doubt they were laughing and holding out a red and black nightgown that went down to about mid calf with a bunch of lace and see through.

It also happened to be in my arms. Mustering up all my courage I told Alli my plan and got up and went towards the boys after they stopped laughing and put away the nightie. I gave Alli the nightie and walked over to the boys.

They all looked super shocked to see her- especially Eli.

"Hey you guys!" Clare said in a feigned surprised voice.

They all mumbled hey.

Alli came up and tapped Clare's shoulder. "Here ya go Clare!" she left with a wink.

The boys gawked at my outfit in hand. Eli cleared his throat and smirked. "So when will I be seeing you in this little ensemble? "

I looked him in the eye and said" When pigs fly."

* * *

_So whaddya think? Horrible? Awesome? I'd LUV to know:)!_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to make a new account, start fresh, see where I go with it. All my stories will be done with, and will never be picked up again. Sorry for those people who did like them, but I do have legit reasons for this. Sorry for being such a dick, PM me if you would like to find out my new account :)


	3. Chapter 3

If *you're* reading this, and you know who you are, I ask that you stop and un-subscribe to me. Okay, now that that is taken care of, I'm a liar. I will continue to write, on this account. I'm not going to stop what I love over stupid drama. Some stories are discontinued, but Please Hate Me will definitely be picked up.  
Not that you particularly care, but I DID change my user name, ..., and if I suddenly stop writing, without warning, well, let's just say I really relate to the characters in my stories.  
I won't update often with other stories, but I'll try to get some new ones up…  
So, that's it. Thanks for reading this, I know it's long and ramble-like.

Oh, and since I'm posting this on each one of my stories, I'm gonna do a tad bit of advertising. Here's a summary of my stories so far.

Please Hate Me: Clare Edwards wants to commit suicide, but she needs to push away everyone so they won't be as affected.  
What Used To Be: Discontinued. Forever Lost, Possible deletion.  
Philophobia: Discontinued. May be picked up but I doubt it.  
Never Let You Go: Eli goes to great lengths to get Clare back, including kidnapping and possibly murder.  
Just The Four Of Us: Discotinued. Forever lost, possible deletion.  
Alli and Clare Go Shopping: Embarrassing one-shot, won't get deleted, ever, because it was my first fan fic J it sucks, but whatever.  
Friends, Fueds, Fire: I'm not sure about this one… If I do continue it, I do want to change the name, it sucks ass. No laid out story-line, because it's based on my life, I go with the flow.  
On Mute: Clare is a mute… Not much else yet, might be picked up later, might not. It has potential.


End file.
